Daguerreo
is an optional location in Final Fantasy IX. It is an indoor library of sorts near the Forgotten Continent. It can only be reached by airship or Choco. Some of the best weapons and armor in the game can be bought or synthesized here. The lower levels of Daguerreo are flooded. People to Meet The master treasure hunter, the Four-Armed Man, can be met in Daguerreo. If the player attains the highest Treasure Hunter Rank he is revealed to be Gilgamesh. If the player challenges him to a game of Tetra Master they find he plays with the rare airship cards, and extremely rarely even with the Invincible card, one of the game's most powerful cards. After he's revealed his identity as Gilgamesh he leaves and can no longer be challenged for a game of cards. The Old Man near the inn on the top floor mentions an item called Magical Fingertip, which the player can then win at the Treno Auction House and bring to him in exchange for Excalibur, one of Steiner's best weapons. The player can also find the Engineer Zebolt from Lindblum near the right entrance on the second floor. To his left, the shop's Sales Clerk and a Young Man are having a heated exchange. If the player agrees with the Young Man he will give the party the rare Flare card. Next, the player can stand on the Sales Clerk's side and she will give the party the rare Meteor card. Zidane will also encounter a Cleyran survivor, Forest Oracle Kildea. Things to Do To open the weapon shop the player must fix the lift to the library's upper levels. Below the Weaponsmith there are three levers and three platforms. To the right there is a staff leaning against the bookshelves. #Lower the left lever until the platform is level with the floor. #Examine the wall behind the lowered platform to find a hole. #Insert the staff into the hole. #Lower the right levers until the platform is at floor level. #Step on the platform and press . On the third floor's balcony, there is a stone that affects the altar at the entrance; after activating it, the statue in the first floor allows the player to turn Ore into Aquamarine, one for every four Ore. The Capricorn Stellazzio coin is found on the right of the entrance in Daguerreo. A Researcher in the middle level allows the player to rename any of the characters when the player shows him the Namingway card. To reach the middle level the player must examine the block next to the Medicine Shop to release an obstruction. The ladder to the middle floor is behind the scholar searching for a book. The book is at the stack of books on the right. There are also two Elixirs on each side of the middle floor. Treasures *Capricorn *Rank S Award *Elixir x2 *Excalibur *Flare card* *Meteor card* Note: Only one of the above cards can be obtained. Shops Synthesis Expert's Shop Arguing Sales Clerk's Medicine Shop Weaponsmith's Shop Musical Themes The theme that plays in Daguerreo is called "Daguerreo, the Hermit's Library". Etymology A daguerreotype is a type of early photography, invented by Louis Daguerre. The reason behind naming the library after the photographic technique is a matter of speculation. Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations Category:Towns